


Green

by S_Horne



Series: Shadowworld100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: And he could have had it. Could have been the one Magnus turned to with that beautiful smile, those shining eyes.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and posted to the colour challenge at [Shadowworld100](https://shadowworld100.livejournal.com/)

The colour of jealousy. A green-eyed monster that rose up inside of him every time he watched someone other than himself touch Magnus’s perfect skin. Someone other than himself lean in and kiss those full lips, run their hands through flawlessly-styled hair, and go home to share a bed, a  _life,_ with Magnus.  
  
And he could have had it. Could have been the one Magnus turned to with that beautiful smile, those shining eyes. He could have felt his tender touch and offered his own warm embrace.  
  
But he didn’t. Instead he lied and lived a life without a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to say hi at [tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
